


and the devil pulls his strings (which make us dance)

by madkingray



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 21:01:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4579965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madkingray/pseuds/madkingray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's no one to turn to other than the one who told you the truth. It hurt, yeah, but who else does he have when he might lose the one he didn't think he could lose?</p><p>(some spoilers for x-ray and vav episode 5 cries)</p>
            </blockquote>





	and the devil pulls his strings (which make us dance)

**Author's Note:**

> basically i had the idea of mad king manipulating x-ray so easily after this episode, x-ray going to him because while it hurt -- the mad king told the truth and he needs that right now and the mad king is already there and waiting; as if he were expecting x-ray to do that.

He still hears the words in his head.

It was something that had trickled into it slowly, anxiety and fear spreading throughout his body slowly when they just kept on coming. He had felt frozen, the retorts trapped in his mouth as he just stared at the Mad King as he  _kept on going_.

Even now, that icy feeling is still there. The fear is still there. He doesn’t even look at himself, doesn’t even try to distract himself from what’s going on in his head. Nothing will work, he knows. It’s easy to play off as okay when he’s with other people but when he’s alone? He has no fucking idea how to make it all better.

Because what the Mad King said is absolutely  _true_.

Vav will get tired of him. Vav will leave him behind. X-Ray has already noticed it, but he just tried to pretend that nothing was wrong between the two of them by ignoring what was going on and look where it got him.

He’s alone.

X-Ray knows, though, that Vav will come back. But there’s those stray thoughts:  _What if he doesn’t come back? What if Ash is better than him? What if they stop being friends?_

_What will he do?_

He shouldn’t be so dependent on Vav, but Vav was all he had. Vav was there for him just like X-Ray was there for him right back. They’ve been best friends for years now, and suddenly it feels like all of it will just fall apart.

Because of X-Ray.

 _Maybe._  He thinks, hands forming into fists in his lap.  _Maybe he really doesn’t need me. Maybe he is getting tired of me. Actually, he’ll be better off without me._

He’s had these thoughts before, worse and overwhelming and just as crushing. This time, Vav isn’t here to help him get through it.

No one is here to help him get through this.

There is someone he can talk to, someone he talked to earlier that day. When he did, the words came out easily. Things that he couldn’t even talk to Vav about. Some things had been a joke, sure, but the Mad King saw through it and while it did hurt, what he said, X-Ray knew it was the truth.

Better to be told the truth than to be lied to.

He doesn’t get any help to find the Mad King (of fucking course the paper had a story about his breakout already why is he surprised), he doesn’t even tell Vav about it. X-Ray goes off on his own in search of an enemy.

And hey, maybe it’s better if  _he_  leaves before Vav does.

When he does find him, he shouldn’t be the one slumping against the wall when Mogar pins him there, shouldn’t be the one who’s ready to accept whatever might happen. He also shouldn’t feel relief when he sees the Mad King slowly making his way toward him, one wave of a hand and he’s set free.

(He hadn’t known Mogar would be with the Mad King, and his first thought is to tell Vav about it but then  _oh_  -- right, he can’t.)

The voice of the Mad King isn’t loud in his head anymore, it’s quiet and faint. He’s there, staring at him before giving a smile that makes him perk up just a bit.

“Hello X-Ray,” He says, sounding pleased. “I was wondering when you would show up.”

He takes a deep breath, licks his lips before standing up straighter. He stares the Mad King in his eyes, taking a step closer. “You said Vav would get tired of me.” X-Ray says, voice faltering for just a second. “You said he would _leave_  me. How.....How can I stop that from happening?”

X-Ray can feel Mogar’s glare on him, can see the glint of his sword from the corner of his eye but doesn’t look at him, he keeps his gaze fixed on the Mad King.

“I don’t know how you can,” The Mad King says slowly, and X-Ray has that familiar feeling of anxiety and fear in his stomach. But then, he holds out his hand. “But I can help you.”

X-Ray stares at the hand, eyes wide and surprised. He’s tempted to slap the hand away, no fucking way would he work with the enemy. The words spill out, a bit of fire in them. “But you said you couldn’t! Maybe this is part of your dumb plan, get me on your side so we won’t take you out!” 

The hand doesn’t drop, but the Mad King does raise an eyebrow. “We?” He asks carefully, voice dropping to a softer tone. “If you say you can, where’s your partner then? I certainly don’t see him around.”

“He’s.....” X-Ray slumps in place for a moment, covering his face as he lets out a sigh. “He’s......”

“Not here right now, that’s right. But  _I’m_  here. I’m here right now, X-Ray and do you think I’ll be leaving any time soon?”

He looks at the hand again, the  _offering_ , and hesitates. He’d be joining the enemy ( _their_  enemy) yes, but this could be his only chance to stick with Vav. This might be the only one he’ll get.

He can’t lose Vav.

There’s silence for a few moments before X-Ray takes the Mad King’s hand. He finally drops his gaze, just after he watches the smile turn into a smirk. “Okay.” He says, and feels like he just sold his soul.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you liked it and i am suffering still my poor child x-ray


End file.
